YingYang
by DJ Moves
Summary: While Yugi is, uh, thinking about Anzu, Yami muses over his own feelings on this and his own love. Tenitive shinon-ai. Complete


Title: Ying and Yang Author: JD Rating: R Notes: Not sure where this came from. I just started writing it. Yami's P.O.V. First attempt to use only the Japanese names. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Which their isn't much of. All characters are Copyright of Konomi and this other guy who's the original character, but who's name has slipped my mind and I can't find my Yu-Gi-Oh! cards to find out. Yugi/Anzu Implied Yoai  
  
He's touching himself again.  
  
I can always tell, without even listening to his thoughts, of when he's thinking of Anzu. His eyes close and his breathing becomes heavier, as if he has been running. His cheeks flush, out of almost embarrassment.  
  
He's pulling off his shirt and climbing on the bed, licking his lips and running his hand down his bare chest.  
  
I don't think he remembers me when he does this. He's always so self- conscious, blushing on the mere mention of his liking of her. But whenever he does this, it's like he's uninhibited. And I know he forgets about me. Sometimes he even pulls off the Puzzle.  
  
He leaves it on this time, but begins to slowly undo his pants, eyes still shut so tight. Right before slipping his hand in his boxers, he jumps up and runs to the door, suddenly remembering to lock it. He trips over his pants that have fallen to his ankles and if it wasn't for the fact I knew what he was about to do, I would laugh. I stay quiet, knowing what he's going to do next, him having done it so many times. He rests his head against the door, gasping. He stands up and makes his way over to his bed. He crawls on it, opening a drawer in his nightstand. He pulls out a small tub of lotion and sets in next to him, his other hand wondering into his tented boxers.  
  
It's not that I feel it's wrong or anything. It's just that...I guess I wish he wasn't thinking about Anzu of all people.  
  
His hand runs over his hard erection several times, eyes shut tight. Our other hand reaches over and one handedly opens up the lotion, getting a small handful of it.  
  
It's times like these that our minds seem to become one. He can't hear what I think and I can't hear what he thinks, but I can feel what he's doing. Most of the time, it's like watching a moving, sitting in my dark corner of our mind. But times like these, I can feel what he feels but still lack control...  
  
He pulls off our boxers, leaving himself completely nude. He runs the cold lotion over his throbbing dick and shudders from the pleasure and coldness. He stops, leaving his hand there, eyes shut, growing accustom to the temperature.  
  
It's not like I hate Anzu. I don't. She's a very nice friend. But that's all she is. A friend. At least, I wish that's all she was. That's all she is to me. She's an annoyance in times like these, though. Because Yugi likes her.  
  
His hand slowly runs over it again and he sucks in a hard breath. He lets out a moan.  
  
I understand Yugi is straight and likes girls. Any girl, though, would be better. Anzu's a friend. He should like...I don't know. I don't like women. At least...not very much. Not that way. Not the way Yugi feels about Anzu.  
  
He runs his hand over himself, again and again, faster and faster until he finds a comfortable rhythm.  
  
Not the way Anzu feels about me.  
  
His breath becomes heavier still and moans and groans begin escaping his lips.  
  
Not the way I feel about Jounochi.  
  
He's quite loud, a paradox to his normal manner. His free hand runs over his body, unable to figure out what to do with it. He sits up a bit, pumping his hand even faster.  
  
Yeah, I like Jounochi. More than a friend. Well, at first like a friend. Then the feelings began to deepen. Yugi woke up one day and I was suddenly struck with the thought of how I felt. It was all I could do to keep Yugi from hearing my thoughts.  
  
He finally settles on sucking on his two fingers, moaning loudly.  
  
And so I've locked that thought away. Only in not so difficult of a lock; easily openable if Yugi...cared...  
  
He begins rocking back and forth, reaching his peak. His hand is only a blur now.  
  
Considering all the times I open that room to be in that feeling myself, I'm surprised Yugi doesn't know. If only I could truly feel the ecstasy Yugi was in; I could truly experience my feelings for Jounochi-chan.  
  
He lets out one last long groan as he spills his seed all over his hand and legs. He falls back against the pillow, eyes still shut, breathing heavily.  
  
But I can't. When I manifest his body, Yugi still sees every bit that goes on. He can probably feel it, too. Of course, it wasn't always that way. We fought the wall between our minds, slowly breaking it. But it's still there in many places.  
  
His eyes slowly open and the world begins to become recognizable to him again. His breath slows to a normal speed and his hand blindedly begins to pat the bed, looking of his pants.  
  
It's not fair. I love Yugi greatly and will always be his protector. But why must we share the same body?  
  
He finds them and using them to clean himself up. He's tired as he pulls his comforter around his shoulders, beginning to yawn.  
  
I fight a double battle with myself. Keeping my thoughts from Jonouchi. And keeping my thoughts from Yugi.  
  
He pulls his pillow close to him, hugging it, eyes slowly closing again, a small smile forming on his face.  
  
Even if I had the guts to tell Jounochi, I couldn't. As much as I can't stand being forced to hold Anzu in this light, I couldn't ever force Jounochi on Yugi that way. So here we are: Yugi and Yami. Ying and Yang stuck in the same body. 


End file.
